


La lionne et la biche

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bashing Robert Baratheon, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: [Modern UA] Myrcella Baratheon est déjà portée disparue depuis deux jours. Fugue, enlèvement, meurtre ? Personne ne le sait. Shireen, sa cousine, est inquiète pour elle mais s'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître. Son père, qui est aussi le commissaire de la ville, avait fait de cette affaire sa priorité.
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon/Shireen Baratheon, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 3





	La lionne et la biche

**La lionne et la biche**

Cela faisait deux jours que plus personne ne l'avait vu. Elle avait fugué, après une énième dispute avec son père. Et depuis ils n'avaient plus de nouvelle d'elle. Sa cousine, dont elle était secrètement amoureuse depuis déjà plusieurs mois, était portée disparue. Et plus le temps passait, moins ils avaient de chance de la retrouver en vie. 

En rentrant chez elle ce soir-là, Shireen vit que son père était absent comme la veille. Il était le commissaire de la ville et avait par conséquent un emploi du temps des plus chargé déjà en tant normal, mais avec la disparition de Myrcella … 

\- Ton père ne rentrera pas tout de suite Shireen. 

\- Je m'en doutais oui, murmura la brune, toujours rien ?

\- Toujours rien. Le repas sera bientôt prêt ma chérie. Une lettre de ton oncle Renly est arrivée aujourd'hui, je l'ai laissée dans ta chambre. 

\- Merci, Mélisandre. 

La biche monta dans sa chambre et laissa tomber par terre son sac de cours. Elle attrapa le coupe papier poser sur son bureau et ouvrit l'enveloppe de la lettre. Elle était de … 

Le lendemain, elle quitta le lycée après son premier cours mais au lieu de prendre le bus pour rentrer chez elle, elle en prit un autre vers une propriété située en périphérie de la ville. C'était une grande demeure, celle de son oncle Renly. Elle avait deux heures avant le passage du prochain bus qui devrait la ramener chez elle. Elle sonna. Le loquet de la porte tourna quelques secondes plus tard et elle s'ouvrit. 

\- Oncle Renly. 

\- Shireen. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais venue. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Ton père et moi … 

\- Il ne sait pas que je suis venu, ni pour la lettre. 

\- Je vois. Viens entre, elle est à l'étage. 

\- Merci. 

La petite retira ses chaussures et monta à l'étage de la demeure. Elle était très joliment décorée, bien moins austère que la maison dans laquelle elle vivait. Sur l'une des portes se trouvait gravé un lion d'or. Évidemment. Shireen s'avança et toqua à la porte. 

\- Oncle Renly ? Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas voulu venir et qu'elle a prévenu oncle Stannis c'est ça ? 

Shireen avait mal pour elle. Elle, elle semblait ne plus avoir confiance en rien ni personne. 

\- C'est moi … Myrcella. 

La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément. 

\- Shireen, murmura la blonde, tu es … 

\- Toujours. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, mon père n'est pas au courant que je suis venue. 

\- Oh, je vois. C'est logique oui. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre

\- Je suis lesbienne, et … et j'ai fini par le dire à mes parents. 

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? 

\- Ma mère s'est effondrée en larmes, quand à mon père … il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches. 

\- Ça te détruit de l'intérieur Myrcella, lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, tant que tu garderas tout ça pour toi. 

\- Merci, murmura la blonde les larmes aux yeux, il … il m'a frappée … quand il l'a su. Pour lui je … je n'étais … qu'une erreur de la … de la nature. 

\- Je suis désolée Myrcella. C'est pour ça que tu es partie ? 

\- Oui. Je ne pouvais plus … plus rester là-bas. 

\- Tu sais qu'ils te retrouveront un jour n'est-ce pas ? 

\- J'ai tout laissé derrière-moi en partant, et ils ont déjà interrogé Oncle Renly. S'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas … 

\- Je ne dirais rien. Par contre, ne m'envoi plus de lettres. Si jamais mon père la lit avant moi alors ce sera fini. 

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle 

\- Myrcella, Shireen, les appela une voix à travers la porte de la chambre de la blonde, vous devriez venir. 

\- On arrive Loras. 

\- Qui était-ce ? 

\- C'est le compagnon d'oncle Renly, Loras Tyrell. 

\- Tyrell, Tyrell … 

\- C'est le grand-frère de Margaery, la petite-amie de Tommen. 

\- Oh. 

La sœur du compagnon de son oncle était en couple avec son cousin, sans commentaire sur la bizarrerie de la situation. 

\- On ferait mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe, lui dit la blonde

\- Oui. Mais attend avant s'il te plaît. Je … je voudrais juste savoir une chose. Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un … n'est-ce pas ? 

\- Oui. Je … 

\- Dit-le-moi, s'il te plaît Myrcella. 

\- Je ne peux pas Shireen. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- C'estdetoidontjesuisamoureuse

\- Moins vite je n'ai rien compris. 

La lionne préféra l'embrasser, et au bout de quelques secondes, la biche lui répondit. 

Elles descendirent quelques minutes plus tard main dans la main. Renly leur apprit que Cersei Baratheon, la mère de Myrcella, allait demander le divorce et venait de porter plainte contre son mari. 

\- Je peux te ramener en ville si tu veux Shireen, lui dit Loras, je dois aller voir mes parents. 

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, lui répondit la biche

\- Absolument pas. 

Quelques mois plus tard, Cersei alla vivre chez Renly et Loras à l'issue du procès le temps de se trouver un nouveau chez elle. Elle y retrouva sa fille et la serra dans ses bras. Leur famille allait pouvoir repartir de l'avant, et Shireen serait avec eux pour le voir. 


End file.
